


just a whisper

by korilove



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lydia POV, Sleep fic, lydia has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia and stiles take a nap. feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a whisper

Lydia’s eyelids flutter open to a rare sight - Stiles Stilinski being completely still.

The first thing she registers is that he is pressed up against her - his nose is just inches away from hers. She can feel little pants of breath on her neck from his slightly open mouth; slack and loose from sleep. 

Groggy from her own nap, Lydia yawns. She tries to remember how she ended up falling asleep, and how she ended up completely entangled in Stiles.

They’d been studying, that much she remembered. How they’d gone from the floor of Stiles’ bedroom to his bed though, was definitely not a memory she could recall.

His left arm is slung over her hip. She can feel the heat of his skin against hers - her shirt must have ridden up at some point. Their legs are criss-crossed together, like a perfectly done up plait.

Not wanting to disturb his sleep, Lydia decides to stay exactly as she is - although she feels undeniably awake. She watches how his chest rises and falls steadily. She counts the moles on his skin that are visible (there are 14), and she realizes something.

Stiles is actually kind of beautiful.

Not beautiful in the conventional, handsome smoldering hunk way. It’s a quiet kind of beautiful. It’s Unruly hair that sticks up in different directions, lips that are thin, but look absolutely sinful, arms with a barely there definition that she must have missed, large hands with bony fingers - 

Lydia purses her lips and lets out a breath. She’s not allowed to feel this way about Stiles. She’s not supposed to feel this way about Stiles.

As if on cue, Stiles mumbles something intelligible in his sleep. Lydia watches as he shifts slightly and snuggles in closer, his limbs forcing her closer. His nose is touching hers now, and if she shifted her head upwards just a little she would be able to press her lips to his. Lydia feels a warmth spread throughout her body, and a smile creeps onto her lips.

Lydia breathes out a heavy sigh. She imagines that if he were awake, she’d see those amber eyes staring back at her, and that trademark smirk making an appearance on his lips. He’s make a quip about her watching him sleep, and she’d deny it. He’d tease her a bit and grab to pull her impossibly closer, placing a kiss to her nose.

Lydia shakes the thought out of her mind, though the feeling of butterflies in her stomach doesn’t go away. Maybe, she can let herself enjoy this feeling while it lasts.

She’ll deal with the consequences, and pretending that she feels nothing, later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr - [oxtavias](http://oxtavias.tumblr.com)


End file.
